


A relaxing trip to Sendai

by DreamingOf4A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coaching, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Gen, M/M, Sendai trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: AU story where, after the last FaOI 2017 show in Niigata, Yuzu invites Javi to Sendai to relax and do some soul searching about his future. The story is about what really happens when they get to Sendai.





	1. ゆづコーチとハビコーチ part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason why this story is AU is because we know Javi and Yuzu didn't go to Sendai together after Niigata lol.
> 
> Also this story initially started from a "Yuzu and Javi coaching kids together" idea. Only it went way beyond that, so...
> 
> (I'll also add translations for the Japanese bits ASAP!)

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

With a sigh, Javier forced his eyelids apart and blinked at the plain white ceiling, lit up by the sunshine streaming through the window. The surface underneath him was harder than he was used to, but he could feel the pleasant pain of his back being set properly in place.

Yuzuru had offered Javier his bed, but the Spaniard had refused. He actually liked sleeping on futons. Although it did usually take him a few minutes to regain his mobility after sleeping on one.

The air was pleasantly warm on his skin - he’d slept in just his boxers, since it was pretty hot in Sendai as well - as he stretched and he absolutely loved the freshness of it.

As he finally sat up, he noticed Yuzuru’s bed two steps away was empty and freshly made. He reached for his phone by his pillow and groaned as he saw it was just past 8am.

Figured his crazy teammate would get up at insane hours on holiday, too.

He flopped back down, crossing his arms under his head and smiled as he remembered the previous evening.

He’d never been to Yuzuru’s home before, but he had met his father and sister before, several times.

Mr. Hanyu had all the air of a school principal, he was quiet and polite and seemed stern. But he’d been very kind and warm that evening, especially after sharing a few beers with Javier.

Saya was often playing the cool older sister, but Javier could see she was, in fact, her brother’s biggest fan. She was also his age, so they got along really well.

Yumi had been courteous as always and she’d really tried her hardest to make him feel at home.

And, to his surprise, he had. Maybe not quite like home, because his family was rowdier, but still very warm and pleasant and comfortable and safe.

He’d been invited to take the first bath and had felt honored by it. He was a bit surprised when Yuzuru had been the one to follow him, but as the younger man had come to bring him towels and then stopped to take his shower while Javier finished soaking - discreetly also solving Javier’s issue of not knowing how long he was supposed to take - he'd also told him they were being sent to bed early, as they were probably tired. Which they had been.

Just before getting out, looking at Yuzuru’s slim body and the bruises on the fair skin showing the result of jump training, Javier had softly thanked him.

Smiling, Yuzuru had turned to face him.

“What?”

“Thank you for inviting me here.”

Yuzuru had grinned.

“I’m happy if Javi happy“

Javier smiled again at the memory. He wondered a bit how their fans would react to that scene, but it had been private and intimate and nice, so he was quite happy nobody would know about it.

He’d been deliciously drowsy by the time Yuzuru had finished his bath, so his younger teammate hadn’t argued much on the sleeping arrangement, seeing him so relaxed and virtually asleep already.

“Tomorrow… we’re going to your rink, right?” he’d asked after Yuzuru had turned off the light, eyes already closed.

It had taken a few moments for the reply to come and then it had been really soft.

“Yes...”

“I can’t wait.” Javier had said with a smile. He had been able to virtually feel Yuzuru smile back. “Oyasumi~”

“Oyasumi nasai.” Yuzuru had replied and, indeed, there had been a smile in his voice.

“Javi! Javi, wake up!”

Javier startled as something shook him and his teammate’s slightly panicked voice broke through his consciousness. He’d managed to fall back asleep apparently. He was ashamed that his first thought was “Earthquake?” - because Yuzuru did sound panicked - but was thankful to his self-control that he didn’t express it.

“Yuzu? What is it?” he mumbled struggling to sit up.

“We have to go to rink quick!”

“What?”

“I explain at breakfast. Get up, please!”

“Ok, ok, I’m up...” Javier said, then pulled off the covers and stood up with a wince.

Yuzuru turned worriedly towards him.

“I’m fine. My back isn’t used to it, but it’s very good for me. Don’t worry about it, it’ll go away in a minute.”

Yuzuru bit his lip and nodded, then put some towels in his arms. “Shower. Then food.”

Javier stared at the towels and then chuckled at the bossy man. “Yes, sir!”

Yuzuru blushed then pushed him out of the room, proceeding to put away the futon.

Javier tried his hardest to keep his shower to a minimum, then returned to the room to get dressed, before making his way downstairs for breakfast.

As expected, breakfast was very traditional, with miso soup, rice, dashi maki and various other delicious nibbles. As Javier happily dug in - not without a polite “itadakimasu” - Yuzuru filled him in on the urgency - much to his mother’s displeasure, as she kept scolding him, most probably for speaking with his mouth full.

“Nanami-sensei - ah, that my coach before Brian”

Javier smiled and nodded. “I know who Nanami-sensei is.”

“Ah, ok. Well, she got flu. She actually collapse this morning at first practice.”

“Oh, no… is she ok?”

Yuzuru nodded, though it was clear he was worried. “She’s ok. But need lots of rest.”

“Well, of course. Rest is essential when one has a flu.” Javier said with a pointed look, as his teammate wasn’t exactly known for resting when he had a flu.

Yuzuru had the decency to blush a little. “Anyway, coach assistant all away. Some training. Some coaching. Some holiday.”

“Oh… I guess that’s why she was forcing herself.”

“Mmm… so, there nobody to coach kids.”

“That sucks...”

“So I tell Nanami-sensei over phone to rest. We coach kids.”

“Hmmm… wait, what?”

“What?”

“Yuzu, we’re not coaches...”

“But Javi want be coach, right? I want be coach one day, too. Is good practice!”

“But...”

“Is not competition coach. Just… you know how bad being off ice for days is, right?”

“I know...”

“And kids not allowed on rink if no coach around.”

“That makes sense, but...”

“Is just like Nagoya. Without camera and ball.”

“...”

“Please, Javi?”

Javier sighed.

“As if anyone could resist those puppy eyes of yours...”

“So is yes?” Yuzuru asked, brightening up.

“Yes, it’s yes...” Javier said, with a long suffering sigh, though he couldn’t help smiling afterwards.

“Yatta! Thank you, Javi!”

Javier just laughed.

“Finish food first!” Yumi said sternly, as soon as her son calmed down.

“Haaai~” they both replied in unison, like good little boys, before sharing a grin and finishing breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> ゆづコーチとハビコーチ=Coach Yuzu and Coach Javi  
> “Haaai~”="Yeees~"


	2. ゆづコーチとハビコーチ part 2

Javier felt distinctly like deja vu.

He was sitting in the middle of an ice rink in Japan, swarmed by little kids speaking to him in Japanese. And while he could understand some things, many others left him completely confused.

“Yuzu… help!” he called out eventually, swallowing his pride.

The world champion glided to a stop next to him, a little girl clinging to his back in an on ice piggyback ride… Javier wasn’t sure he’d ever seen one before.

“Yes?”

“I don’t understand them…”

“Is fine. I don’t understand Brian when come to Toronto. But we turn out good!” Big smile. Wink. “Ganbatte~” Skating away.

Javier felt like muttering a few curses in his native language, but he was still surrounded by kids, even if they wouldn’t understand him.

Taking a deep breath, he dug into his brain for all the Japanese he knew and he concluded his best option was to distract the kids.

“Yoshi! Let’s skate! Yeah? Let’s skate. Skate.” He said gliding away, backwards and motioning for the kids to follow him. They did. Victory!

“Ok… boku… mite?”

The kids looked a bit confused, but when he started doing backwards crosses, they seemed to understand what he was saying and started imitating him.

Half an hour later, he was sweaty, but happy. The kids were amazing and their enthusiasm was contagious. Also, Yuzu had been right. Once they got going, the language of figure skating was more than enough.

“Hay, chotto, kyuukei!” Yuzuru called out and Javier’s group of kids bowed to him before they took off towards the rink exit, where a group of mothers had gathered.

Javier turned to Yuzu who had just skated up to him.

“It’s done?”

He was surprised to find himself feeling disappointed at that thought.

But Yuzuru shook his head.

“Just break.”

“Oh ok.”

“Have fun?”

“Yes, actually… kids are so cute...”

Yuzuru chuckled.

“Javi want kids?”

“Well… yeah, I guess… one day…”

“Hmm…”

“You don’t?”

Yuzuru paused and thought.

“I guess. I mean I do, but… it’s complicated…”

“I think it’s pretty straightforward…” Javier teased, which earned him a punch in the arm.

”That not what I mean!”

“Sorry!” Javier chuckled as they made their way to the bench where their bags were, grabbing a towel each to wipe away sweat.

“Well, to have kids… need wife… or girlfriend...”

“So?”

Yuzuru just looked pointedly at Javier.

“What? Just because you’ve never had a girlfriend doesn’t mean you can’t have one.”

“... what if I don’t want one?”

Javier paused at that. Blinked in Yuzuru’s direction and wondered if he was saying what he thought he was saying.

“Well… there are many other ways to have kids… surrogates, adoption...”

“I guess...”

“Or, you could do it Brian style…”

“Brian style?”

“Get a big bunch of kids to coach and become their rink dad…”

Yuzuru stared wide-eyed at Javier, before smiling.

“Yeah, I guess Brian kind of is rink dad.”

“A strict, but kind one.”

“Very dad like. Won’t let us jump.”

“He lets you jump, just not crazy jumps. Don’t think I didn’t hear about those quad axel attempts!”

“What attempts?”

“Don’t play dumb, the whole world knows you’ve been attempting quad axels.”

“Not attempt.”

“Yuzu…” Javier started when he noticed the self-satisfied smirk on his younger teammate’s face. “Yuzu…?” he asked, his face expressing his horror at what Yuzuru was hinting.

“Not attempt. Do.”

Javier felt a bit like dramatically passing out, but was snapped out of it by Yuzuru’s next words, uttered with all the enthusiasm of an overexcited puppy.

“Want to see???”

“NO!” Javier thundered and he heard some gasps coming from the kids and moms area. He bowed to them with what he hoped was an apologetic face, before turning to his also very surprised teammate.

“Javi don’t want to see quad axel?”

“I don’t want to see you breaking your neck! Or anything else for that matter!”

“But…”

“No, buts, Yuzu. I know you’re proud and crazy though it is, you have every reason. But it’s Olympic season, so please no quad axels.”

Yuzuru pouted for a while before sighing and nodding.

“Ok. But after Olympics I want to show Javi!”

“After Olympics… I’ll swallow my fear and watch it.”

“Why fear?”

“I hate seeing you get hurt.”

“Get hurt all the time in practice…”

“And I hate it all the time. Though I know it can’t be helped.”

“Javi…”

Suddenly embarrassed, Javier turned away from his teammate.

“Shouldn’t we get started again?”

“Right. Let’s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> “Ganbatte~”="Do your best~"  
> “Ok… boku… mite?”="Ok... watch... me?" (rough Javi Japanese :P)  
> “Hay, chotto, kyuukei!”="Ok, short break!" (not literal)


	3. ゆづコーチとハビコーチ part 3

The following half hour they spent working together. They got all the kids together, decided what to do with them together, Yuzuru helped translate and communicate and they took turns demonstrating, guiding and correcting. Javier learned a few more terms and sentences in Japanese.

By the end of the session, everyone had learned new things.

The kids were thrilled, the mothers looked very happy as well and he and Yuzuru had had a blast.

“Habi-coach…”

Javier turned to the little girl tugging on his training pants.

“Doushita?”

“Jump misete… yonkaiten…”

Upon hearing that, a ruckus started, with all the kids joining in.

Javier knew what that meant and sighed. And turned to Yuzu only to find him grinning and repeating the request.

“Sou, Habi-coach! Yonkaiten misete!”

“Only if Yuzu-coach does it, too!” Javier shot back, before realizing his mistake.

The grin only got wider. He saw Yuzuru mouth “Quad axel?” at him, which got him a glare, answered by a chuckle.

“Ok… side by side quad toes?” Yuzuru suggested outloud.

“Ok… Brian’s going to kill us, though!”

“Brian don’t have to know!”

Javier laughed at that, before taking off with Yuzu, to pick up speed and execute perfectly synchronized side by side quad toeloops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> “Habi-coach…”="Coach Javi..."  
> “Doushita?”="What is it?"  
> “Jump misete… yonkaiten…”="Show us a jump... a quad..."  
> “Sou, Habi-coach! Yonkaiten misete!”="Yes, Coach Javi, show us a quad!"


	4. Bath time

Several minutes later, after sharing a shower, Japanese style - where Javier had, somewhat shyly, accepted Yuzuru’s offer to wash his back, and then returned the favor - he was enjoying soaking in the hot water of a traditional Japanese public bath. Yuzuru by his side, looking equally melted and happy and totally relaxed.

“I don’t get it…”

“What?”

“We left Niigata together. Press was all over us. But we arrive here and… nothing.”

“Oh… press never follow to Sendai. Here everyone protect.”

Javier had suspected as much, but it was still quite mind blowing. Yuzu was a whole city’s precious child.

“Isn’t it a bit weird?” Javi asked after a few moments.

“What?”

“To have a whole city protect you… I mean… Sendai isn’t that small. I could never imagine Madrid protecting me…”

“Hmm… well, they don’t do much… just not talk to press. Or post online. When I’m here.”

“I guess…”

“Is not that big thing. Just people agree private is private.”

“They could make big money selling tips about you, though.”

“Tips?”

“Like… ‘Yuzu went out on a date with that girl!’ or so.”

“... I don’t go dates.”

“Then…”

Yuzu shook his head before Javi could think of anything else.

“My life is boring. Not interesting for people like that.”

“Hmm…”

“I guess Javi be here might be interesting. But people used to respect privacy so I think continue good habit.”

“I guess…”

“Anyway, we should go. Mother mad if late for lunch!”

“Oh, ok…”

“Tomorrow, I show Javi park for real relax.”

“What about this afternoon?”

“There someone I want Javi meet…”

“Aha! So you do have a girlfriend!”

Yuzu rolled his eyes as he casually stepped out of the hot water.

“Is girlfriend all Javi think of?”

“Sorry…”

“Is ok. But anyway, person I want meet is boy.”

“Hmm… boyfriend then?!”

Next thing, Javi had to dodge as an empty bottle of shower gel flew towards him.

“I was just kidding! No need to get violent!” Javi said, picking up the bottle and returning it to his smirking teammate.

“ハビのバカ！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> ハビのバカ！=Stupid/silly Javi!


	5. Meet the friend

“羽生先生、お疲れ様でした！” was the greeting they received as they stepped inside the modest izakaya.

Yuzuru laughed a hearty laugh.

“巧先輩、お久しぶり！”

“お久しぶり～元気？”

“めちゃ元気です！”

“Oh, sorry… Fernandez選手, right?”

“Yes, Javier Fernandez. Nice to meet you.” Javi said, somewhat amused at having been suddenly remembered.

“Takumi Suenaga. Nice to meet you, too.” 

The two men shook hands. Javi was intrigued by the fact that the other man seemed to know stuff about him, while he knew absolutely nothing about who this Takumi was.

“Takumi-sempai is my sempai from the ice rink here. He now does ice shows oversea.”

“Oh, I see...”

“I’m the most literal of professional skaters. I don’t have the results you guys have, so no reputation to speak of. I just do a skating job. But it’s fun and the pay is good, so….”

“You should give me some tips, since that’s probably where I’ll be heading post-retirement, too.” Javi chuckled.

Yuzuru elbowed him hard.

“Silly Javi! Javi is world champion, will have much to do. Plus, Javi want be coach, right?”

Javi noticed from the corner of his eye that Takumi was somewhat amused, but also surprised. Still, he focused his attention on Yuzuru.

“Coaching is even worse. Being figure skating world champion isn’t worth much in my country. As a full time skating coach, I’d probably starve in a year.”

“Coach in Japan.” Takumi suggested suddenly.

“Eh?”

“Great idea! Japan love Javi!”

“I don’t think so...”

“Or… Toronto!” Yuzu added, his eyes like two newly born stars.

“What?”

“Javi coach at Cricket Club! Can help coach Gabby and Jun-Hwan and… and me!”

“... you want me coaching you?”

“Why not? I come to Canada to learn from Javi!”

“No, you went to Canada to learn from Brian the same things I did. There’s a difference.”

Silence. Then, after a few moments:

“... no there isn’t...”

Javi virtually headdesked.

“Yuzu...”

“まあまあ・・・ You don’t have to settle anything now. It’s not like you’re retiring tomorrow.” Takumi pacified them.

Yuzuru pouted a bit but shut up, so Javi did the same.

“Yuzu, did you tell Javier選手?”

Yuzu shook his head and bit his lip.

“Tell me what?” Javi asked, as Yuzu didn’t seem ready to volunteer any information.

He still half-expected a coming out - especially after their talk about having kids. He discreetly gave the man in front of him a once-over. He couldn’t imagine someone as pretty as Yuzu being into that kind of man… not that Takumi was ugly, he was just… the type who would be 150% invisible next to Yuzu. But the heart wanted what the heart wanted and who was he to judge...

“About earthquake.” Yuzu said eventually and Javier’s eyes immediately focused on him.

He was looking at the table and his voice had been soft. Distantly, Javier knew that Yuzuru’s deepest wounds had never had a chance to heal. But it was the first time he’d seen him this raw about it. Not even when they’d competed in NHK Trophy in Sendai, for the first time since the earthquake, had he been this open and raw.

“I was with Yuzu then. We were fooling around on the ice when it struck.” Takumi said and, despite the serious topic, his brain still picked up on the words Takumi had chosen. The man’s English was good, probably out of necessity, if he mostly worked overseas, but how good was it?

“I was back in town for a while, after a long stint overseas, and Yuzu wanted to show me his progress. Then we were just having fun and suddenly everything started shaking really badly.”

“I was too scared to do anything… Takumi-sempai save me then.”

“I didn’t save you.”

“Yes, you, did. If no Takumi-sempai, I stay frozen on ice and ceiling fall on me.”

“Yuzu… you were scared, yes, but you were only frozen for a few seconds. Then we both ran. I took care of you as your sempai, but you would have been fine if I hadn’t been there, too.”

Yuzu shook his head so violently, Javi half expected him to put his hands on his ears and start screaming “I can’t hear you!”.

With a sigh, Takumi turned to Javi.

“Yuzu feels very guilty over what he feels was complete lack of reaction. Only his memory is a little skewed, it really wasn’t as bad as he thinks, but he won’t believe me.”

Nodding in understanding, Javi turned to Yuzu and reached over to put a hand on Yuzu’s, which was gripping the edge of the table.

“Yuzu, you have nothing to feel guilty about. Even if maybe your reaction was a little slow, both you and Takumiさん are safe and sound and happy now. So does it even matter anymore? Also, regardless of how you reacted then, you are a survivor. Maybe he helped you then, but you’ve survived so many other hardships all on your own. You’re seriously the strongest person I know. A few seconds of fear don’t change that.”

Yuzuru looked up at him and his eyes were teary.

“I mean it. You know I mean everything I say to you.”

Yuzuru nodded, albeit a little reluctantly.

“You are so strong, Yuzu. A few seconds of weakness are nothing compared to all the times when you were very strong. Even if those few seconds were an issue, you have more than made up for them all those times when you were strong. So you have nothing to feel guilty about. Ok?”

Yuzu nodded again and sniffed. Then tried a little smile.

“Thank you.” Pause. “I’ll go wash my face a bit…”

“Ok...” Javi said, though it felt a bit like Yuzu was running away from his arguments.

“Leave him. He needs time to let your words run around in his head.” Takumi said.

The man was smiling a warm and somewhat secretive smile.

Javi didn’t say anything, just sipped his water.

“Now I understand why he wanted us to meet.” Takumi continued.

“You do?”

“Mmm. You are very good for him.”

“I’m not really…”

“You are. You are a very honest person, just like him. So he can trust you. He won’t change his mind instantly, but he knows he can believe your words. You’re a pure soul, just like him.”

“I’m nowhere near as pure as he is…”

“It depends how you define pure, really. Yuzu’s not an angel. And he’s not innocent in any way. However he is very honest and straightforward and genuine with his own feelings. He will dissimulate at times, but that’s normal. His natural state is pure.”

“Hmm.”

“Anyway, the point is, you are someone he can trust to be honest. And in a loving way. That’s the best kind of support he can get.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I’m sorry, this must be really weird for you…”

“No, it’s ok. It’s just… unexpected.”

“Sorry…”

“Yuzu invited me to Sendai to relax and do some soul searching of my own… last year was pretty tough and…” Javi shrugged.

“And now you have some Yuzu baggage on top of yours.”

Javi smiled a bit bitterly.

“The funniest thing is that I don’t really mind. I’d rather deal with his issues than with my own.”

“Isn’t that how it always is? Other people’s issues are more comfortable to deal with than your own.”

“True…”

“Your issues don’t necessarily have to be different, though…”

“Eh?”

“Yuzu always gives you a lot of credit for his success. I know that, as a rival, that’s still not as good as a victory of your own. But you two are a team. And between the two of you, you’ve dominated this Olympic cycle. However you look at it, that’s awesome. And you did it together. I doubt either of you could have done quite this much by yourselves.”

“Me, definitely not. But Yuzu…”

“Yuzu needs challenges. Generally, he challenges himself. But there’s only so much he can learn by himself.”

“That sounds familiar…”

Takumi smiled.

“It sounds like you two are very similar in many ways.”

“Also very different in many others.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be much fun otherwise, would it?”

Javi had to chuckle at that.

“True again.”

“Javierさん, I think Yuzu’s idea is great. And I think you really should consider it, as I think it’d work great for both of you.”

“Yuzu’s idea?”

“That you coach at the Cricket Club after retirement and join his coaching team.”

“Ah, that…”

“Trust me, I’d dump my job in a heartbeat to be his coach. But I wouldn’t be able to give him the kind of support you can.”

“I might have the confidence to coach kids, but Yuzu…”

“I’d say coaching kids is harder. You’re responsible for their… how does your coach say… foundation? With Yuzu, it’s more a matter of keeping him in check and identifying where he can still improve.”

“That’s true…”

“Also, you wouldn’t be Yuzu’s main coach.”

“Yeah… I doubt Brian would give him up.” Javi chuckled.

“Give what up?” Yuzu asked as he rejoined them with two beers and a cola.

“Oh, so that’s where you went…” Takumi said, grabbing the beers and giving one to Javi.

“Yes. Seem very busy today and feel thirst. So give up what?”

“Brian give you up.” Javi cleared up as he sipped his beer. It was a kind Yuzu knew he liked.

“Eh??”

“If I were to become your coach. He wouldn’t give you up, so you’d end up with two coaches.”

“That’s great!”

Javi and Takumi both laughed.

“Sometimes I wonder if he’ll ever grow up…” Takumi wondered.

“I doubt it. But he’s cute, so it’s ok.” Javi replied and they both laughed as a pouting Yuzu shouted a “Hey!” at their teasing.

“Hush and drink your juice. Or Javi-coach might give you a spanking when you get home, if you’re being rude to your sempai in public.”

Yuzu sputtered and blushed at that, as Javi only laughed harder, hiding his own little blush at the thought of spanking Yuzu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> “羽生先生、お疲れ様でした！” = "Hanyu-sensei, thank you for your hard work!"   
> Notes: -sensei is added to the names of teachers, coaches, doctors, lawyers etc. In this case, it's a tease at Yuzu coaching the kids. Otsukaresama is one of those Japanese phrases that are impossible to translate properly, but I think that thank you for your hard work is close in meaning.  
> “巧先輩、お久しぶり！”="Takumi-sempai, long time no see!"  
> “お久しぶり～元気？”="Long time no see ~ Are you doing well?"  
> “めちゃ元気です！”="Doing very well!"  
> “Fernandez選手” -senshu is added to the name of athletes  
> "まあまあ"=something like "come, come" in this case, spoken just to diffuse an argument and calm things down  
> -sempai used towards a senior, someone who used to do what you do, before you did it  
> -san used generally, for politeness
> 
> Notes:  
> Takumi Suenaga is a real person and he was Yuzu's sempai in Sendai. They were on the rink together when the earthquake struck and he did help Yuzu get out of there, as per Aoi Honoo. I know nothing about his personality, so all of that is my imagination.
> 
> Also, Yuzu never spoke about being upset by his initial reaction. Maybe he's actually mature enough to understand by himself that it was a natural reaction, but it's also not unlikely he did agonize about it, knowing what he's like. 
> 
> And I guess a pattern might be showing, regarding my hopes for Javi's feature... Maybe if I keep writing about it, it'll actually happen ^_^;


End file.
